Double Negative
by connolise
Summary: It starts off simply enough; a split-second mistaken identity, a clash of sadistic personalities, and whips and chains. Kamui/Okita


_**Double Negative**_

I swear I don't know how this came to be, but yeah, I tried (actually I didn't but shush)

and, uh, mentions of sex. I'm a sensitive person.

* * *

When they first met, the wind was blowing rather fiercely and Okita bit his tongue when Kamui's braid happened to hit his face. He spun on one feet to stare down said braided person when he instead muttered.

"China?"

Kamui stopped and turned his head around, studying Okita carefully enough not to make it too obvious.

"Oh, sorry." Okita jerked, noticing that he was gazing into the other man's eyes really intensely that he was rendered speechless. "You just look like someone I know."

Kamui smiled. It chilled, but Okita was not called the King of Sadists for nothing. If anything, Kamui's lips curled even more.

"I see," the long haired man finally acknowledged his words, tapping on the holder of his umbrella. "Do you prefer whips or chains?"

Okita caught on too quickly. "I use chains."

Every passer-by tried to make a distance of at least two metres away from the two.

"It's a shame, but I'll be the one using them." Kamui sighed mockingly. "And so, what's your name?"

"Okita," the Captain of Shinsengumi's First Division replied, catching himself before saying his whole name. It might be futile, but well, trying would not hurt. "It's rude to ask someone's name when you haven't given them yours, you know."

"Kamui."

"Just 'Kamui'?"

Kamui nodded, looking amused, but it was hard to tell when he had never failed to smile anywhere ever. "Just 'Okita'?"

Okita smiled. "You got me."

Kamui's eyebrows lowered, as though preparing to say something, but he halted. "It seems that we will just have to meet up here tomorrow afternoon to use those chains, Okita."

"You ask for it. Don't blame me if you would not be able to stand the next morning." Okita said, taunting the other man.

"Then you shouldn't be blaming me if you would be laying on bed in pain for days." Kamui huffed playfully, and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Kneel on your knees," had been what they both said in unison the next time they met.

Smiles were exchanged, but none of them even tried to speak in return. Whoever opens his mouth first loses, they thought. So at the end, they stomped toward the same direction and wound up in a love hotel.

Of course, they thought that the first one to strip would lose, so they just stood there in front of each other's faces.

And then Kamui took out a bundle of chains from god-knows-where, and Okita took it as his chance to take out the chains he had prepared as well.

The next thing they knew was that they were wrestling each other on the bed, the lights in the room getting even dimmer if possible, and in each of their attempt to pin the other down, clothes were taken off, and the heat from a pair of lips numbed them.

There were not many things they could remember, for it seemed too blurry, and the weight of a person on top of them was the only noticeable thing. Okita feared that he might have been the bottom, but it was not like he knew that Kamui went through the same ordeal, anyway.

* * *

Kamui left before Okita managed to open his eyes wide enough to see it happen.

* * *

Now and then, during his every patrol duty, Okita would encounter Kamui. Then and now, even though he had no business whatsoever in the area, Kamui would wait for Okita to pass by their meeting point. Whenever their eyes met, they lost themselves, and the strong smell of semen and sweats on a bedcover would greet them when they became quite conscious.

* * *

The only time Okita left before Kamui did was when he awoke to Kamui snuggling by his side, head pressed against his arm.

* * *

Abuto would sometime accompany Kamui to his maybe-not-so-secret rendezvous, as would Hijikata, for his and Okita's patrol duties would clash at times.

"That guy does not seem like the trustworthy kind." Hijikata said one day, and Okita caught the hint.

"If he turns out to be some big bad guy, I would not hesitate to cut him, Hijikata-san," he said, looking straight forward. He did not wince at the pain in his chest. "Don't worry."

"Oi, oi, Captain, you can't be serious about this," Abuto said to Kamui, strolling behind him. "He is a member of Shinsengumi, you know."

Kamui did not look at him when he replied, "If he ever becomes a nuisance, I will kill him." For once, he did not smile at the mention of a killing.

* * *

Kamui opened his eyes grudgingly and yawned, pulling himself up when a pair of hands grabbed on his waist, keeping him in place. Okita, the Okita who was always by the edge of the bed when he left, was holding onto him for dear life in slumber.

Kamui shook his head and fell back down, pressing Okita's head against his chest.

* * *

They failed to see each other for the next few months, and when they finally did, it was during a bloody battle, with corpses piling up on the sides and Okita had not the slightest idea of how that happened.

Kamui ran towards him and planted a kick on one of his arms, cracking a few bones.

Okita staggered, but swung his sword nonetheless.

"Kamui," he gritted through his teeth, and slashed the braided man with all his might.

Kamui did not move, and took the attack calmly. Blood sprouted from his wound that spread from his shoulder to the chest. "Yes, this is good."

They both walked backward, smiling wider on every step.

"Okita," Kamui whispered loudly enough to be heard, and Okita closed his eyes, a picture of Kamui laying against his body flashing in his mind. "Do you prefer whips or chains?"

Okita grinned with the little remaining of his strength as Kamui's smile returned on his face. "Maybe trying to whip you once in a while wouldn't be that bad," he shouted.

"Aren't you saying it the wrong way around?"

There were hoarse battle cries, and they both charged.


End file.
